


At My Command

by EroOnii



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Lace, Lace Panties, Mind Control, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroOnii/pseuds/EroOnii
Summary: With his new found power, Lelouch finds that he can control people to act to his will. When confronted by the Knight Villetta, he decides to uses this power as he sees most exciting.Commissioned Writing





	At My Command

“This power is incredible”, Lelouch stared over the scene in front of him. With only a few words, he had laid waste to the royal guard that had him surrounded. As he looked around, his eyes caught on the girl lying on the ground. Her unusual light green hair standing out in the dim room. He didn’t know who she is, but she had given him the power to do what he had just done. As he stood there, the ground slowly starting to shake as thunderous footsteps drew closer. With a blast, a Sutherland burst through the wall into the building.

The usually composed Villetta scanned the location from within her mech, stunned at what had unfolded. Amidst the shocking scene stood Lelouch, glaring towards her in the machine. Her stern voice soon rang out from the machine’s comms, “What happened? What’s a Britannian student doing here? Answer me or else!”

The gun of the mech raised to point at Lelouch and fired warning shots around him. “Answer me!” She called out again, only to be met with a stone cold order.

“I command you to come out at once!” The mark within his eye lighting up as he gave his command.

“Who the hell do you think you are to order me?” Villetta’s eyes narrowed in anger. As a Knight, she couldn’t believe a student would give her orders. While she stewed over this, Lelouch realized the fault in his order and hatched his plan.

“My father is a Duke”, he called out, “My ID card is in my pocket. After you confirm who I am, I need your protection.” Lelouch smiled with the arrogance of a noble.

Villetta exited the Sutherland, “Stay where you are with your hands in the air. I’ll check your ID”. Before she could take two steps closer, Lelouch gave his order. “You will follow every order I give you! First, hand your Knightmare over to me!” The Geass in his eye forcing her to obey.

With a red glow in her eyes, she tossed the key to him and offered her pistol “The code is XG21-G2D4. Now, what is your next order, master?” The serious woman was now submissive to his will.

“Well since you were so insulted by receiving an order from me, it’d be nice to humiliate you for a bit.” He smirked as he caught the key out of the air and took a few steps closer. “Tell me, what type of underwear are you wearing.” 

“A matching set of bra and panties, both purple lace, master.” She answered with a military seriousness to the perverted request.

Stepping closer, Lelouch got his first good look at the woman. Beautiful dark skin, almost a caramel, so smooth that it was practically begging for his touch. She was tall with long legs accentuated with boots going up to her mid thigh. A tight one-piece outfit that hardly covered her crotch and hugging her hips tightly before reaching her large bust. An opening on the front revealing a hint of her cleavage. Her silver hair was tied back into a long ponytail.

“I’ll have to check for myself,'' he said with a grin as he reached the motionless woman. With one quick motion he ripped the front of her outfit open. Just as she had told him, she wore purple lace underneath.

“Very good. For telling the truth, I’ll give you a reward. Drop to your knees and remove my pants.” He stood in front of her thinking about the humiliation he was about to put her through. Kneeling on the ground, she reached forward and undid his belt before pulling his pants down. His cock shooting up when freed. Her glowing eyes transfixed on the tip of it pointing at her.

“Now suck it. Use that corrupt Brittanian mouth for good.” He issued the order while resting a hand on her head, guiding her to his erection.

Her lips parted as she neared him and her tongue reached out to gently lick the tip. Her yellow eyes looked up at him as she wrapped her lips around his head. His breath catching, Lelouch nodded to tell her to start.

Still holding eye contact, she started to take more of his cock into her mouth. Her head bobbing slightly as she took more and more of him into her mouth every time. A quiet slurping sound started to echo in the building as she picked up speed.

Finally, with a slight push from his hand on her head, Villetta took the entirety of his cock into her mouth. Feeling her lips around the base of his cock, Lelouch gasped in pleasure. As her head bobbed up and down, he noticed her tits shaking with every motion.

“Take off your bra. I want to see them bouncing freely as you pleasure me.” He was almost getting as much pleasure from ordering her around as from the blowjob. With a quick motion, she undid her bra and let it fall to the ground. Her round D cups hanging freely and bounced in sync as she continued to work on his cock.

As she blew him, one of her hands moved down into her panties and the other moved to grab his balls. “It seems that you’re pretty honest with yourself when under my control. And despite your demeanour, it looks like you enjoy being ordered around.” Soft moans started to escape from her as she continued to fill her mouth with his dick. Her fingers picking up speed as the pace of her blowjob quickened. The wet sounds of her playing with herself mixing with the sounds of the blowjob.

The sight of her starting to play with herself with her mouth still at work on his cock was more than he could handle. He pulled her head off of his cock with a wet pop and aimed it at her stern face. Her mouth opened as her hand reached his cock and gave him the final pumps.

His cum shot onto her face, landing half in her mouth and the rest on her cheek. Another shot towards her eyes, and a third shot into her hair. Covered in his cum, she returned her mouth to his cock to get the last drops of him.

Breathing heavy, he considered his next move. Covering her with his cum was already humiliating, but he needed more. A woman who acts so stuck-up needs more of a punishment. “Get on all fours and turn around.” Taking her from behind would be another humiliation.

Villetta quickly followed orders with a “Yes, master!” and stuck her ass out towards him. Her dark skin inviting him towards her. Already hard again, he approached, sliding her purple lace panties off her hips and around her knees.

Her pussy, glistening with her wetness, there begging to be fucked. Positioning himself behind her, he put his hands on her hips and thrust into her. Her body tensed up and a moan escaped her lips, ringing out in the building. Her head shooting up in shock and pleasure from his sudden thrust from behind.

Lelouch began to thrust into her, her breast visible even from behind were jiggling with every thrust. His cock met no resistance with his first thrusts. She was already aroused from being dominated so roughly, that her pussy was already dripping with her juices. Every thrust was accompanied by a wet slapping as they bodies met and he slid deeper into her.

“If you like being taken control of, let’s see how you like this!” He reached out and slapped her round ass, leaving a handprint on her caramel skin. Her body reacted quickly, her pussy tightened around him as her toes and hands clenched. A moan came out followed by heavy breathing. 

“Well if you like that, lets see how you like this, you kinky bitch!” With that, LeLouch grabbed hold of her long ponytail and started to pull on it as he fucked her, practically using it as a handle to fuck her harder. Her mouth dropped open as her head was pulled back by her ponytail, moans escaping between gasps. The room filled with the sounds of her moaning and the wet sounds of rough sex.

Her pussy tightened around his cock even more and her legs began to quiver as she began to let loose an orgasm. Feeling her body’s response, Lelouch pulled her hair harder and thrust deeper and faster and gave her ass another hard slap.

Villetta’s arms collapsed out from under her and she lay on the ground squirming as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. Seeing her lose control pushed him over the edge a second time. He gave a final hard thrust as he unloaded deep inside of her pussy. Breathing heavy, he collapsed on top of her.

As he caught his breath, he noticed another quiet sound in the room from where he had stood only a few minutes earlier. He looked over to see the girl with green hair looking over at them, a hand between her thighs as she was pleasuring herself which watching him fuck Villetta.

She stood and walked towards the two. Her long green hair fluttered behind her as she approached. Her outfit hugged every curve of her body. Her hips swayed with every step as she neared. Wordlessly, she stopped and slipped out of her clothes revealing an innocent, yet erotic set of white lace underwear. Her tits, while smaller than Villetta’s, still had decent size and caught Lelouch’s eye.

She smiled at him and finally spoke, “What a way to use your power. You haven’t even had it an hour and have already used it to force a Brittanian to submit to your every whim.” She looked at him and giggled, “You won’t have to use any power to get the same from me though.”

With deft hands, she removed the lace underwear and got onto the ground next to Villetta. Assuming a position on all fours, she pushed her ass towards him, offering her body up to him.

Lelouch swallowed hard and looked at the two girls in front of him. One with dark skin and his cum dripping out of her and the other with pale skin with her pink pussy swollen with pleasure and pushed towards him. Without having to think about it, he positioned himself behind C.C. and moved his cock to her waiting entrance.

With a quick thrust, he entered her causing a soft squeal to escape her lips. Slowly, he started to fuck her, grabbing a hold of her hips, watching her round ass move back and forth in fron tof him. Her tits starting to move in rhythm with his thrusts. C.C.’s breathing quickly became heavier and she started to move in sync with him, pushing herself against him marder with every thrust causing him to go deeper and deeper into her.

Reaching over, Lelouch slapped Villetta on the ass again and slid a finger inside her cum-filled pussy. “I never said you could rest.” He smirked as he head rose back up from the ground. She looked over at the girl now beside her. C.C. smiled and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Shocked, Villetta pulled back a bit. Undeterred, C.C. leaned back in, but this time aiming for her cheek. With a quick motion, she licked the cum off of her cheek and swallowed with a giggle. “Kiss her. Make out with her. I really want to see that.” Lelouch issued another order to the caramel beauty causing her to drive forward into C.C.’s waiting lips.

Quiet moans came from both of the girls as their tongues intertwined and explored each other. When Lelouch picked up his speed in fucking and fingering the two girls, their kissing followed suit. They hungirly attacked each other’s lips.

The building filled with the various sounds from the girls, their hurried kissing, the wet noises as Lelouch’s finger slid in and out of Villetta’s used pussy, and the wet slapping of him fucking C.C. from behind.

The two girls were occupied with each other until he brought them both to attention again by slapping their asses. He could feel Villetta’s pussy tighten around his finger and slid in another, causing her to moan loudly. The red handprint on C.C.’s ass stood prominently as it sped up its movements.

C.C. looked back at him, her golden eyes staring back at him and locked with his, her mouth open in pleasure. He grabbed hold of her light green hair as he picked up the pace, fucking her harder and pushing deeper with evert thrust.

He looked down at her pale ass bouncing in front of him, his cock burying itself in her with every move. The prize in front of him too alluring to resist, he let go of her hair and grabbed hold of her ass. Squeezing it, he picked his pace back up.

The girls started to kiss again, their eyes staring into one another’s, their moans started to get louder. Villetta was the first to cum, she pushed herself back harder onto his fingers and let out a loud moan before collapsing again, her breath heavy and her legs trembling.

Lelouch used both his hands to grab C.C’s hips and starting pulling her harder against himself with every thrust. He could feel her pussy start to tighten around him as she got close to cumming. “Cum in me. I want you to cum deep in my pussy.” She suddenly called out. She cried out loudly and her toes curled and her hands clenched in pleasure.

Pulling her hips towards him hard, Lelouch thrust deep into her and let loose, his cum filling her convulsing pussy. Feeling it fill her, C.C.’s orgasm reached a higher peak as she screamed out in pleasure before collapsing.

The three of them all lay there out of breath. Lelouch looked over at the girls lying on either side of him, watching their tits rise and fall with every breath. The trance he was in broken by a distant explosion. “Shit! The battle. I somehow forgot about the battle.” Lelouch sat up in shock and scrambled to the Knightmare standing nearby. He studied the screen for a moment before falling deep into thought. 

A hand suddenly touched his shoulder and he heard a sultry whisper in his ear. “You can’t go out like that, can you?” C.C. and Villetta had followed him to the mech. “Here. Let us clean you up before you go.” C.C. giggled and got on her knees in front of him pulling Villetta along with her.

She took his cock in her hand and started to lick the tip. Villetta leaned in and starting licking from the base. Having both the girls’ mouths on his cock got him hard quickly. Their tongues covering every inch of his dick, licking it clean. C.C. looked up at him and her golden eyes sparkled as she winked and took him into her mouth. Villetta moved her mouth down and focused on his balls while C.C. worked her way up and down his shaft.

Lelouch reached on either side of him and started to fondle the girls as they took care of his cock. They both let out quiet moans as they continued to lick him. With C.C.’s mouth around him and Villetta taking care of his balls, he was quickly close to cumming again.

“I’m going to-” Before he could finish what he was saying, the girls both stopped and moved in front of him. On their knees, they looked up at him with their mouths open and tongues out. He stood over them and quickly started to cum. What cum he had left shot onto their faces in each of their mouths, which they quickly shared by starting to make out in front of him.

“Oops, we were supposed to be cleaning you.” C.C. licked her lips and got back to licking his cock clean. Villetta soon joined without having to be ordered. Their tongues licked up every last drop of cum and looked up at him.

“I’ll take care of her. You should get going.” C.C. grabbed Villetta and exited the mech, leaving Lelouch sitting there analyzing the situation and planning his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave feedback. You can reach me by my email EroOniiHentai@gmail.com or my Twitter @EroOnii.
> 
> I am open to commissions if you like my writing.
> 
> This story was a commissioned piece. If you would like to commission a story, please email me at the previously mentioned email.
> 
> I plan on writing a few stories about a couple of my favorite anime over the next few weeks. Please look forward to my future writings


End file.
